Brokeback Heroines
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: After a fight with Cam, Artemis attempts to find confort in the recently-outed Zatanna. She ends up with something more. Artanna for the win! Rated REALLY high T.


_**Brokeback heroines**_

Zatanna hears the phone call from her room,

"_**Cameron! Why do you have to always act this way when I can't make it to something?...First of all, it's your fault you got into this mess, and second of all, I was all the way in Gotham when this happened, I can't be a witness! ...Screw me? Barely man! You have no idea how many orgasms I've faked with you! ... Fine! I'll be happy to see you in Belle Reve!" **_

Artemis hangs up on her boyfriend with force. "Fuck you frosty," she mumbles to herself.

"Boy troubles?" Zatanna asks and greets at the same time. She enters the kitchen from the hallway to join her friend.

"Yeah," Artemis huffs. "Cameron asked me to be a witness at his hearing for robbing a convenience store. He wants me to go even though I wasn't there."

"That sucks," Zatanna states.

"Boys fucking suck," Artemis sulks. She hangs her head low on the kitchen counter.

"Preach!" Zatanna whooped. "That's why I'm not into them."

Artemis lets out a laugh, "Ha! Nice one Zee." She reaches down to the counter to retrieve a glass of milk she had previously assembled. She sips it slowly.

"I'm not joking Artemis," says Zatanna in a serious tone.

Artemis only rolls her eyes and says, "Mmm-hmm."

Zatanna keeps her serious tone, "No, really Artemis. I'm gay!"

At that second, Artemis chokes on her sip of milk. "Ack!"

_**POO!**_

She spits it out with force. "You're what!" she asks quite stunned.

Zatanna nods easily, "Yeah, 100 percent."

Artemis is still in shock. Zatanna is one of her best friends, how come she never told her? "How come you've never told me?" she asks.

"I never found the time until now," the magician calmly explains. "It feels nice to tell people now. And it's nothing to be ashamed of, so why not?"

"So, all the flirting with Dick? It's not..." Artemis starts.

Zatanna finishes, "I have that boy friend-zoned like Gale Hawthorne."

It takes time for Artemis to take all of this in; she is still speechless _**decades **_after Zatanna spoke.

After a few long seconds of speechless silence, Zatanna decides to call it a night. "Well, that went better than I thought." She starts to walk away, "Good night Artemis. Sweet dreams."  
The archer nods weakly.

_**(Later...) **_

A final decision comes to Artemis's mind; she and Cameron were not getting back together. She just sits on the cave couch as the thoughts of being forever alone consume her mind. She checks on her phone, 12:34.

She stands up and walks down the hallway. Artemis walks down that hall until she made it to the room she wanted. It wasn't hers, it wasn't Wally's, it was Zatanna's.

After she stands there for a good 10 minutes, she finally knocks.

_**Knock! **_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

"Come in!" a familiar voice answers.

Artemis pushes the door open and steps in. The magician's room is mildly lit, it isn't dark enough to seem creepy, but wasn't light enough to allow every corner visible.

Zatanna is lying on her bed with a book in her hand, "What's up Artemis?" (Artemis couldn't help put notice that she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of boyshorts.

Artemis sits down on her bed without saying a thing. Zatanna can instantly tell when Artemis is upset, "Artemis, talk to me."

The archer's lips part slightly, but not a single word comes out. "I..."

Zatanna moves closer to her, "Come on, tell me. You know you can talk to me." She pulls her into a semi-hug position. Zee's blue eyes meet up with Artemis's dark-gray ones. The blue ones show compassion, the brown ones show fear.

"I'm cold," Artemis finally says.

Zatanna is very inviting, "Come here then."

Then, out of all the actions that could've done at that moment, they kiss. They start out simply, as if they were man-and-wife greeting each other after a long day. Then they separate.

"I'm sorry!" Artemis instantly blurts out. "I was just..." She is soon speechless. She hangs her head in shame.

"Hey," Zatanna lifts her head up with her finger. "Look at me Artemis." Artemis doesn't look up. "_**Look **_at me," she says with more volume.

Artemis looks up, to her surprise, Zatanna kisses her again. Desperately, Artemis grabs on to her for more. The only thing fueling her was raw passion; Artemis found that she wanted Zatanna more than she would ever want Cameron.

They pull away for the second time. This time, they don't speak; instead, they both collapse onto the bed.

Artemis exhales slowly as her head rests on Zatanna's torso. Talking wasn't necessary at this point as Artemis feels Zee run her hands up and down her body.

The hand-running doesn't last for long as Zatanna puts matters in her own hands. She pushes the archer to the side and climbs on top of her. Artemis looks up for a few seconds before Zatanna attacks her lips once again.

"God Zee..." Artemis lets out. "I've never... done this before?"

"So you're a virgin?" Zatanna asks between a kiss.

"No," Arty confirms. "What I mean is, I've never been on the bottom."  
"Don't worry about it then," Zatanna then trails her lips down and nibbles on the archers neck.

They kiss and stroke for a little while longer before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_**Cheesy ending, I know. But it's my first semi-smut, it ain't supposed to be good! And this is kind of a Brokeback mountain parody as you can tell by the title. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. **_


End file.
